


Day 189 - Meet Greg Lestrade, big game hunter

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [189]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Although it is Monday, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, Sorry no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John watched in fascination as Sherlock paced the crime scene.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 189 - Meet Greg Lestrade, big game hunter

John watched in fascination as Sherlock paced the crime scene, managed to make Donovan speechless with fury and reduced the new guy on the forensic team to tears within the first five minutes.

The sound of footsteps made him turn his head. Greg appeared next to him.

“Do you sometimes think about using a tranquillizer dart when he is like that? You know, those that are used in Africa to bring down wild rhinos. Because I have.”

John’s laugh was interrupted by a string of insults directed at everyone in the room. Lestrade didn’t even blink.

“He is in a special mood today. What happened? Did he get out of the wrong side of the bed?”

“He didn’t get out of it at all because he refused to go to bed yesterday.”

“Any particular reason?”

“He was researching weird hobbies on the internet.”

“Weird hobbies? What’s a weird hobby?”

“Apart from all the people who collect weird stuff, there apparently are people who race ferrets, people who learn how to speak Klingon and people who research monsters. I stopped listening after a while.”

“Do you think weird hobbies make someone into a weird person or weird people simply choose weird hobbies?”

“Why?”

“I think Anderson once told me something about his position in the Klingon fleet. He also collects tea bags.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'weird hobby'.
> 
> @Trekkies: I am not making fun of you (much). I am a sci/fi geek myself. And sometimes a Trekkie.


End file.
